Waging an Unwinnable War
by Chibi-Taichou
Summary: Ed, Roy, Havoc, Hawkeye, and Fuery are in Drachma, with the war smashing the civilizations around them to bits. T for character death. Have a pleasant read! I might continue for the funeral, just so you know. R


**Nyeah. I'm on a roll. Sweet. Enjoy!**

Roy flinched as the bandage tightened around his waist and sighed. As least in the explosion, he had survived.

Some of the men, including the driver of the bus, were being carted home in coffins.

He and Fullmetal had been sitting near the back, and the bomb had gone off underneath the front wheel. Luckily, no one else from Mustang's group had been on it.

He had gotten some minor burns and a few pieces of shrapnel in his arm, but other than that, he was fine.

Of course, Fullmetal, always the unlucky one, had been a little worse off. Broken left wrist, shrapnel wounds to the back and shoulder, and burns on his right calf and shin.

Speaking of the boy, there he was. He was limping slightly and his eyes were tired. Like everyone else's, they were now the eyes of a killer. His hair was pulled back in its normal braid. He wore a black, slightly loose turtleneck sweater that had bandages peeking out of the collar and shoulder, with his navy blue jacket hanging from one hand. His pants were standard, but he wore no butt skirt.

He walked awkwardly to the bed Roy was sitting on and gave a weak grimace.

He leaned heavily on the metal frame of the bed, his automail arm clinking against it. Neither spoke, but Mustang occasionally flinched from the pain of his injuries. When the nurse finished, she dismissed him and the two walked out of the medical tent.

A waving figure ran towards them. It was Havoc.

"How ya holdin' up, Chief, Colonel?"

"Not bad," Fullmetal whispered.

"Nothing serious enough to kill, so I guess I'm alright. Any other casualties?"

"Nope. Everybody's still with us. Hawkeye's sniping in the town, Breda and Falman are planning the next move, and Fuery's out with the search group." Roy nodded.

"Good. Don't know what I'd do if I lost another one… We're being sent back in at 1400 hours, alright, Fullmetal?" The young boy nodded. "Go get some sleep. You'll need it." He nodded again, then walked away with his jacket slung over his shoulder.

"He's so young. He shouldn't have been dragged into this by association," Havoc muttered.

"I know. I wish… I wish I could let him have his innocence back."

"Boss, you should go grab some sleep as well. You don't wanna lose concentration."

"Okay. Thank you, Havoc." Roy walked in the direction Fullmetal had gone. When he reached his bunk, he plopped down, falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Roy woke to screams and shouts, gunfire and alchemy. He dropped out of his bed and ripped on his gloves.

Fullmetal was already gone. He sprinted through the dust and smoke, looking around.

He could see nothing over five feet in front of him. He made his way towards the yells.

He began to see the remains of soldiers from both sides; the more he saw, the faster he ran. Soon, live people appeared. Each one was a dark shape around him, so he couldn't tell who was who.

He jogged straight, hoping to reach the town center. As he saw the huge fountain swirl above him, he tripped.

A groan came from who/what he stumbled over and he scrambled over to help. When he saw who the person was, his face paled.

Fullmetal just laid there, his bloody and torn chest barely rising. His eyes opened a little and he choked something out around the blood slowly but surely filling his lungs.

"Mus… tang?"

"Yeah, it's me, Fullmetal. I'm gonna get you out of here, see if we can find Marcoh near the healing tents."

"Nah… 'S too late for me… Go… make sure Hawkeye's alright. I heard they stormed the building… she was sniping from."

"No! Don't say crazy shit like that! You're going to be fine!" His voice wavered slightly.

"No. You're going to go find Hawkeye. Think of saving her as a… last gesture to me." He smiled as best he could, but it looked creepy paired with the blood dribbling down his chin. Tears filled Roy's eyes.

"I'm not just going to leave you here to die, Fullmetal!"

"If you take me with you, I'll die faster, but everyone will get to watch."

"So be it!" Roy carefully sat him up and pulled him up onto his back. He thought about his mental map, and quickly located the building Hawkeye had been sniping from. As he hurried up the stairs, Fullmetal's head flopped onto his shoulder. He looked paler than before and it was getting harder to open his eyes.

He rushed up three flights of stairs and came to the fifth room on the left. He knocked three times, waited two seconds, and tapped five times. The door creaked open and a hand pulled him in. Havoc, wielding a rifle, was sniping discreetly out the window. Hawkeye stood there, staring at him.

"Thanks Hawkeye." She nodded. Roy walked to one of the walls and carefully slung Fullmetal, positioning him so he was sitting up. Havoc came over from the window to take a look at the damage.

"Damnit… Another one lost," he mentioned to Roy, running a hand through his crew-cut. The same knock Roy made came from the door and Hawkeye carefully opened it, pulling in Fuery. He looked down at the puddle of blood and the heavy wounds on Fullmetal.

"Oh, dear God… What happened?"

"The same thing that happened to everyone out there. How are we going to tell Al?"

"I don't know, but it'll be horrible."

"Hey… Try not to talk about me like 'm already dead, please. Even if I will be soon."

"Shouldn't be talking like that, Chief," Havoc said seriously.

"Eh. Hey, will you guys tell Al something?"

"Of course," Roy whispered. Fullmetal began to cough, blood spurting across his shirt.

"T-tell him… W-Winry was meant for h-him. S-she r-really loves… him…" His last breath fell short and his eyes lost their spark of life.

And with that, Edward Elric, age 16, was dead.

**Damn, I've really gotten on a roll with dying people this week. Who's next? I think I'll pick... **

**Yeah, I've got no clue. Leave a review if you want. In fact, my self-esteem lives on reviews, so that would be nice. **

**Flames will be used to roast King Bradley and the Father.**


End file.
